DCEG is conducting an NCI-Moonshot funded project to Accelerate Cervical Cancer Control?. This project includes the development of new technologies for cervical cancer screening that can be implemented in high- and low-resource settings. Two important areas related to the Moonshot project will be conducted in the HPV Genomics Unit of CGR: One, HPV genotyping for a large number (over 200,000) of clinical specimens from various Moonshot-related studies, from both high- and low-resource settings. Two, development support to perform routine testing of host and viral methylation assays for cervical cancer screening for a large number (over 50,000) of clinical specimens from both high- and low-resource settings. DCEG is requesting additional laboratory support to supplement existing resources within the HPV Genomics Unit of CGR.